The present invention relates generally to food storage containers and, more particularly, to a valve assembly associated with the lid member of a food storage container that is configured to allow a vacuum system to be attached thereto so that food products stored within the container can be stored in a refrigerator, pantry or other food storage area under vacuum for everyday use. The present valve assembly also includes a vacuum indicator for notifying the user that an airtight vacuum seal has been achieved.
Storing food, vegetables, herbs, preparation ingredients and leftovers is common practice. Typically these products are stored in ordinary food containers which can be placed in refrigerators, pantries and other storage locations. Ordinary food storage containers are stored at ambient pressure, and over short periods of time, the food stored in these containers will spoil, waste or become unusable and will have to be thrown away. Vacuum sealing food products have been known to extend the freshness and useful life of food products stored within vacuum sealed containers thereby reducing food waste and spoilage.
It is therefore desirable to provide a valve assembly for use with food storage containers so that food products stored therewithin can be vacuum sealed to extend their useful life and freshness, and which containers can be easily stored in refrigerators, pantries and other food storage locations for everyday use.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a valve assembly specifically configured for use on a food storage container for allowing the container to be vacuum sealed to protect food products stored therewithin under vacuum from spoilage and waste, and to extend the freshness and useful life of the food products as compared to other ordinary non-vacuum storage containers.